Three Heads are better than Eight
After a wild night consisted of mainly partying, Arthur realized he was broke. He didn't have any money, so he decided to take up on a quest. It was still early in the morning, he wasn't expecting to meet anyone at the Job Board. He looked at the E and D class jobs, but the payment didn't suit him. He laid his eyes on the A-Class job. It seemed decent, the reward was sufficient, the location was close, all in one, a job perfect for him. He grabbed the job and headed out, when he spotted Umi and Ahneybeth. He felt kind of bad, since he didn't interact with the two much. He waived the paper towards them as he asked "Care to join me?" with a gentle warm smile. After the crazy ball Umi was glad to relax a little and talk to Ahneybeth about last night. "Care to join me?" the two girls heard Arthur ask. Umi smiled she didn't know Arthur well but she definitely knows how strong he is. "Well I can relax another time so I'll join in, a hydra huh it sounds fun plus I have new moves to try out," Umi said with a smile. She looked back at Ahneybeth, "I've never really done anything with her other than talk to her," she thought. "Ahneybeth you want to join us?" she asked. Assuming Ahneybeth would say yes, Arthur smiled as he looked at the paper. "It says we have to get to Oak Town. I have just the way!" he added happily as we went upstairs. "Be here in a minute!" he said as he headed for the library, which was empty. He looked at the desk, taking an old brown book from it and putting it in his backpack as he rushed downstairs. He could see that the girls were out. While he was running, he grabbed two silver keys and put them in front of him as he chanted "Open, Gate of the Horse! Gate of the Wings!" as multiple green orbs erupted from the tip of the keys, forming a small fairy and a winged horse in front of him. The fairy seemed to change her size, being as tall as Arthur now. "Eerm... Umi, you and I will have to ride Pegasus and Fairy will fly with Ahneybeth." he said as the Horse yipped, conjuring large white golden wings from his back. "We'll get to Oak town much faster.. and cheaper." he said as he hopped on the horse. Fairy wrapped her hands around Ahneybeth as the two leaped into the air, leaving a trail of fairy dust behind. Umi joined Arthur as Pegasus flapped his wings joyfully, rushing after fairy. After about ten minutes, the newly formed team has landed in front of the major's residence. As they arrived the major walked out of his home and greeted them. "Hello, hello you must be from Koma Inu yes, yes?" claimed as Arthur had called back Pegasus and Fairy. As Arthur was doing that Umi answered the major's question with a yes. "Good, good now I believe that you guys know when the sun sets this hydra comes and attacks my lovely town, can you guys defeat it, it?" the mayor questioned oddly saying "it" twice. "We won't stop til we do, sir," Arthur claimed and Umi and Ahneybeth nodded with agreement. "Very well, very well, here is a map that will take you to the river, river" the mayor explained as he gave the map to the group. "Thank you, sir,"Arthur thanked the mayor and him and the team left to the river. After walking for awhile the team had finally made it to the river. "Well its still quite awhile til the sun sets what should we do?" Umi questioned as she and everyone else sat down by the river. Right when Umi finished her sentence she heard two stomachs and her own growl. "Well that settles it," Umi claimed as she grabbed her bag and pulled out food for everyone. "Did you make this for us?" Ahneybeth questioned as she grabbed the food from Umi. "Yup I figured we were gonna be hungry at some point," Umi explained as she headed some to Arthur. "Thank you," the both of them claimed. But apparently time went by faster than expected because behind them came out a giant Hydra came out of the river heading towards town. "Well I guess we'll eat later lets go," Arthur claimed as he quickly got up followed by Umi and Ahneybeth as they all went after the eight headed beast ready for the battle. "Ice-Make: Trap Box," Umi had quickly chanted but the box not only trapped the hydra but also themselves. "This thing is not gonna go down without a fight and we can't let anymore people get hurt so when the job is done I'll remove the box," Umi had quickly explained as they faced in front of eight heads that were not happy. Arthur took out two keys, one silver and one golden as he started chanting "Open, Gate of the Shield! Gate of the Golden Bull!" as two spirits appeared in front of him. "Scutum for defense, Taurus for offense." he said as he examined the hydra. "Eight heads, each one with a different element." he said as he squirted his eyes, taking out the book he previously put in his backpack. "Man, I wish I brought my Gale Force Reading Glasses..." he mumbled as he started to flip pages of the book. Around the time, two of the heads were attacking, sending out torrents of fire and ice at the same time, aiming for the crew. Scutum weaved her hand in circular motion, creating a semi-transparent red barrier in front of herself, blocking the fire-based attack. Umi fired several arrows made of ice, countering the ice storm that was approaching them. As the two ices clashed, creating a powerful blast from which the only outcome were dozens of snowflakes. Taurus used the flakes as a camouflage, rushing towards the hydra and chopping one of the heads off. However, after about thirty seconds, the head would grow back and hiss at Taurus loudly, firing poisonous smoke at him. Scutum enveloped him with a thick layer of magical energy, allowing him to flee back without any serious injuries. "Eight heads, each one with an element." said Arthur as he looked at the beast. "Fire, Ice, Wind, Metal, Water, Poison, Lightning and Earth." he continued as he started flipping through the pages again. "Now, how does one kill this beast?" he asked as one of his keys glowed. Lapus appeared, standing next to him, taking the book and flipping the pages to the near end, giving it back to Arthur. "You cut one head at the time off and to stop it from re-growing by sealing the wound with the element of opposite properties. Like Water and Fire." he said as he smiled while disappearing. After putting the book back in his backpack, he chanted "Embodiment: Scutum." As a result, Scutum would fade, leaving a golden trail to where she was standing. The golden dust flew towards Arthur, coating him with it, granting him Shielding abilities. Shall we begin? he asked with a grin, deflecting a lightning bolt coming towards him with a semi-transparent yellowish barrier. "Lets do it," Umi replied. "I'll deal with water, Ice-Make: Death Scythe," Umi chanted as she jumped into the air dodging other heads and got to the water head and sliced off the water head. "Now its time to put ice on it," Umi claimed as she got near the wound and covered it with ice. "One done seven more to go," Umi said as she jumped back down to the ground. Ahneybeth spread her hands as she chanted, enhancing Taurus's speed and strenght while doing so. As Arthur activated his whip in the fire stance, Taurus chopped the head with fire-based and ice-based attacks. Arthur and Umi sent several fire and ice bullets, arrows and torents towards the injured hydra that was sending gusts of wind towards Taurus. He simply put his labrys in front of himself, absorbing the attack as Arthur's and Umi's attacks hit their marks, sealing away two more heads. "This is a lot more simple than I imagined it would be.." Arthur said as he looked at Taurus who was chopping away the head that spit mud at Ahneybeth, who simply evaded it with a backflip. As the axe touched the flesh, it released a powerful wind current, stopping the head from re-growing. "Four down, four to go." said Ahneybeth as she enhanced the speed of her allies. As one of the heads hissed loudly, sending out a powerful lightning bolt, Umi and Ahneybeth were able to evade it, due the blessing casted upon them by Ahneybeth. At the same time, Arthur evaded several giant nails with consesive cartwheels as he approached the hydra, changing the stance on his ring to Earth. Umi rushed over. chopping the head off as Arthur put a large boulder on it that merged with the wound, unabling it from sprouting again. From behind, Taurus got knocked out by a purple poisonous gas that was approaching Arthur and Umi. After realizing that he can't generate an anti-poisonous shield, he jumped in front of Umi, changing the stance of his ring to Air, sending out a powerful blast of wind from the lacrima, scattering the poison around the Trap Box. "We need to hurry before we inhale any." he said as he grabbed a crystal key while chanting "Open, Gate of the Petals!", summoning Rose. "You two deal with the metal one, I'll take care of the poisonous one." Arthur exclaimed as he rushed towards the poison generating head. He had a wild idea of sending out a wave of healing energy, since Healing Magic is the opposite of Poison Magic. The worst thing that could happen is the beast coming stronger than ever. He grabbed a crystal key and silently summoned Gladius who rushed over, chopping the head off. Arthur conjured a healing sphere via one of his rings. With a loud blast, the head perished to nothingness. At the same time, Umi and Rose were doing pretty well. Umi cut the head off with an ice sword while Rose conjured and nourished several poison ivy's from the plave where the wound was. Ahneybeth decided that she can slay one head off as well, She began granting the power to the remaining head over time. It sent out stronger and more powerful lightning bolts for about five minutes. Arthur and Umi had a hard time dodging all of those, but the head popped up like a bubble, alongside the body. It perished to nothingness. As Umi melted the trap box, the trio returned to the major, claiming their prizes as they returned to the guild hall with a newly formed team called Frozen Stars. Category:Storyline Category:Koma Inu